The invention relates to providing rinse aid compounds to wet fabric to aid in dewatering the wet fabric.
For centuries, fabric articles have been washed using water-based processes. In the last century, this chore was greatly simplified by the development of the automatic washing machine. However, while greatly simplifying the laundry process, even the laundry process using the automatic washing machine still requires a significant amount of energy to dry the wet laundry articles that emerge from the washing machine.
There remains a need, therefore, to develop rinse aid compositions that aid in reducing the amount of drying time or energy required to dry laundry.
While the invention is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specifics thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the intention is not to limit the invention to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention.